Other side of my heart
by lovinECforever
Summary: How does Bella react when she wakes up in Jacob Black's bed and can't remember anything, then to come home to a betrayed boyfriend. Find out inside. Takes place a few years after new moon. Eclipse and breaking dawn haven't happened yet. R&R!
1. I thought I could trust you

**Hello my readers, this is my first fanfic so be nice whilst reviewing, but I'll take any criticism. If you have any ideas please tell me, and please please please review. **

**Eve xx**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters, I only own the plot.

Chapter One – Thought I could trust you 

I opened my eyes, where was I? I saw the pictures on the wall; I knew where I was, La Push. HOLY FUCK, I'm in Jakes bed, and I'm naked. I knew it, I didn't want to turn around, and I knew who'd be lying next to me. I looked anyway, he was lying next to me, and he was sleeping so peacefully. Had I done what I think I did, I can't remember, did I sleep with Jacob Black?

I got out of his bed, SHIT all my body ached, I looked down at my body I was covered in blue and purple bruises, I felt dried blood by my mouth, and there were scratch marks down my legs. I wrapped myself in his blanket and started picking up my clothes. I put on my underwear and then got dressed in my shorts and blouse, they were all ripped, what had I done?

Then I thought about Edward had I just cheated on my boyfriend? My entire life, my purpose to live, Edward. No I couldn't have slept with Jake, then I remembered the reason I was even in La Push last night, Edward and I had a fight, it was the last thing I can remember apart from coming here.

I felt sick and my head was killing me, I felt like someone was poking my brain with a fork, I must have had a lot to drink last night. I picked up my sweater, and there were a few empty bottles of Smirnoff's, that explains the hang over and no memory part, but I could never be drunk enough to cheat on Edward, I could never drink enough to hurt Edward like that.

Well it's not like I decided to sleepover at Jacobs house, took of all my clothes, beat myself to bruises and fell asleep in Jakes bed. No wait, I remember getting drunk and falling asleep on Jakes living room sofa, then how did I get here, oh no no no no, I know what happened. Jacob raped me; my best friend Jacob did this to me.

I wanted to wake up, pretend this was a bad dream, wake in my bed with Edward's arm around me, I felt like someone had just ripped a chunk of my heart out of my chest, my best friend just raped me, he just stole my virginity. I felt like I was going to faint, how am I going to tell Edward without him leaving me, what was I thinking of course he will leave me, he will never be able to forget this. I should hate Jacob but all I wanted to do was go curl up next to him and cry, he was the one person who understood me, I felt the tears in my eyes. I wanted to cry, I had just lost the two people that mattered most to me, Edward would never want to be with me and I couldn't be friends with Jacob anymore. I was about to leave when Jacob woke up ''Hey gorgeous, get your ass back here'' he had a dirty smile on his face, what happened to the sweet Jacob Black I knew? Now he was acting as if I was ok with the whole rape thing.

''You ruined everything, I hate you, you raped me'' I screamed I threw the little string bracelet he made me at him, I remembered the day we were in his garage and he found a piece of string and tied it around my wrist. I had told him that I would never take it off, but even looking at it made me sick. ''You know you wanted me to, they way you looked at me that night, I knew you were lusting after me.'' Argh! The more he talked the more I started to hate him.

''I wasn't lusting after you, and even if I was I was drunk and you are disgusting taking advantage of me when I was too drunk to realize what you were doing!'' I stormed out of his room, when I got down stairs Billy realized now wasn't the time to talk to me. I got in my truck, that's when I broke down, I was crying hysterically. I pulled myself together and I drove home, when I got home Charlie asked me what was wrong, obviously Billy had called him.

''Bells, what's wrong?'' He asked looking worried. ''Nothing leave me alone, I don't feel like talking now.'' I knew I shouldn't have been mad at my dad for caring about me, but I couldn't face people without falling to pieces again. ''Billy said- ''

''I don't give a damn about what Billy said, look dad I'm sorry I just don't feel like talking now.'' Then Charlie's phone started buzzing, thank god because he left as soon as he ended the call saying he had police stuff to do.

I dragged myself up to my room to find a very angry Edward, he had so much rage in his eyes and he said in a dark voice ''I'm going to kill that mutt!'' And with that he was gone.

**AN: Sorry to leave you hanging, I'll update if I get some reviews. :) **


	2. No need for sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters, I only own the plot.

Chapter Two – No need for sorry

Bella's POV

He's going to kill him; he's going to kill Jacob. I have to stop him, as much as I should hate Jake, I couldn't bear to see him hurt, because for some reason I still cared about him.

How did Edward find out? One word, Alice. She must have seen what happened and told Edward, I have to call her and tell her to stop him. I slapped my phone open, I dialed her number, and it was only a few seconds until I heard her concerned voice, ''Bella, Bella, are you okay? I'm coming over to get you, it's not safe for you to be alone there, don't move-''.

''You have to stop him, he's going to kill Jacob, Alice please stop him, please!'' I was in tears trying not to sound too worried. ''Bella, are you ok with what Jacob did to you, I mean, BELLA?? '' She sounded shocked, I could understand but I didn't want Edward to kill Jacob or anyone, he might be a vampire but he is better than that, Jacob probably only rapped me to get to Edward.

''Look Alice just stop Edward. Please.'' The phone line dropped, I could only hope Alice was going to stop him. I took Alice up on her offer and decided to go to the Cullen's house because that's where Edward will be.

I opened the door of my rusty Chevy and drove to the Cullen's at full speed, for a moment it felt like Edward was driving because of the speed I was going at. As soon as I paced up the stairs and across their porch Esme had already opened the door and was welcoming me in with a welcoming smile.

''Bella, how are you?'' I didn't feel like talking but Esme was so caring I just said that I was fine, but that didn't stop her from sitting me down on the sofa and giving me a cup of tea.

I had been sitting on the white sofa for over an hour, until I saw them. I bounced of the sofa, but when I Edward walked through the door, he was covered in blood, his clothes were ripped and I didn't need to have Jasper's powers to know how he was feeling.

Alice walked through the door, I looked at her with a worried face, worried if Edward killed Jake, Alice gave me a look that said he-didn't-kill-him-but-he-should've. I wanted to say something, but when Alice looked at me I knew it was the time.

I heard a door slam, I knew Edward was too mad to talk to me, so I went up to Alice. I had to know what happened, ''Alice, what the hell happened? I mean I know he didn't but-''

''Bella, Jacob I going to be fine, though I got there right in time, Edward had him pinned on the ground and he was about to- well I stopped him in time. Jacob is going to heal, but I'm not sure about Edward, I saw a side of him, I have never seen him so hurt and enraged before.''

I sat in silence with Alice for almost an hour, thinking if there was a way Edward and I as a couple could survivethis, but who was I kidding. Edward had every right to be mad at me; it's my fault for being at La Push anyway. I puckered up the courage to go up to Edward, I was willing to beg if I had to, I needed him to forgive me. I felt like my eyes were being over flowed by a sea of tears but I wouldn't cry, not now, I need to be brave.

I walked up the stairs a little less gracefully than I hoped, I stumbled a few times, I was consumed with fear and worry. I opened the door; Edward was sitting at the end of his sofa, with his face in his hands, he had washed of the blood which I presume was Jacobs. He lifted his head and stared deep into my eyes only to then flop his head back into his palms. I walked up to him and sat down on the edge of the sofa, I wanted to tell him it's alright, that everything will be ok, but that would be lying.

I put my arm around his back, he looked at me and I mouthed ''I'm sorry''.

Edwards POV

She looked at me and mouthed ''I'm sorry''.

Why should she be sorry, it was my fault this happened to her, the only reason that mutt rapped her was because he knew it would get to me. I could still smells his blood on my hands, I shouldn't have let myself go like that, thank god Alice got there when she did, I might have killed him if it were not for her.

''You have no reason to be sorry, love.'' By now I had her in my arms, I could feel her confusion. She looked at me like I was from another planet. I couldn't understand her, why would she feel sorry, Jacob rapped her, and I let myself become a monster, I she were any normal human being she wouldn't want anything to do with me.

''Edward, I have every reason to be sorry, I went to la push and I was stupid enough to get drunk with Jacob, and now you were fighting because of me,'' She had tears rolling down her checks, she was blaming herself for what happened, how could she even think it was her fault, think that it was her fault Jacob raped her.

''Bella, what are you thinking, it's my fault he raped you, you have to realize that he only raped you because of me. It's my fault this whole thing happened. I should have never came back, at least you were safer before.''

**SLAP!**

''DON'T YOU DARE, EVER TALK LIKE THAT, I never ever want to hear that again. If you knew how screwed up I was after you left, you would never repeat that sentence again.'' Bella was now holding her swollen wrist; she must have broken her it, slapping my face was like slapping a brick wall. I understand why she slapped me, it's only because she doesn't want to lose me, though I can't understand why she would want to keep me in her life.

''Lets me look at your hand, it might be broken.'' At first she wasn't willing to let me see her hand, but after she experienced another throb of pain she put her hand on my lap. It only took me a second of examining her hand, before I knew it was broken. I know I can't be the one to fix Bella's hand, I'd much my father Carlisle to do it, ''Carlisle, Could you come down here, Bella has broken her wrist.''

Within the blink of an eye, human of course, he was dragging Bella up to his small office to fix her wrist. I was following them when Alice put her hand on my shoulder. She was about to start talking when I heard her thoughts and I saw her most recent vision; Bella had went home to find Jacob there, he had a knife. The vision ended, ''I can't see the rest Edward, you have to keep her here tonight, I'll just tell Bella and Rosalie we're going to be having a slumber party and take her shopping tomorrow morning until we figure out what to do.''

''Ok good. Though what are we going to do? We can't keep her captive here for the rest of her life.'' I had no idea what to do; I cannot kill Jacob because Bella would feel responsible for some strange reason but I cannot let Bella go home when Jacob could be waiting for here.

''Hey, I'm alright now.'' Bella said as she leaned in to peck me on the check, I wanted to kiss her back but we were in the middle of the hallway and Carlisle was right in front of us. Alice called for Bella and that's when I saw the cast around Bella's wrist, I was so consumed in my own thoughts I didn't even realize. I turned to Carlisle and I said ''we need to talk.''

Carlisle and I spent almost an hour debating what to do in his office, we even managed to pull Jasper, Emmett and Esme into this, Jasper and Emmett thought we should just kill him, but Esme and Carlisle understood that it would cause pain for Bella. Then Carlisle stood up ''we have to tell Charlie.''

**AN: what do ya think?**


	3. The after taste

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, keep reviewing each one makes me smile. I know I had a ton of spelling and grammar mistakes but its only cause I never proof read, I leave my trust in spell check. So I'll try and read everything before I post it ; D Also I know things are not correct according to twilight but I changed a few things cause I wasn't bothered to change my whole story, I'm too lazy of a person ****J****. **

**Eve xx**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters, I only own the plot.

Chapter three – The after taste

Bella's POV

I didn't know how much longer I could stay mad at them, but I had to keep trying. I mean they told him even though they knew what would happen, they knew Charlie would stop me from seeing anyone especially Edward. The only time I ever see him is when Charlie takes me to the Cullen's to get my arm check on or at school but then I have to put on my grumpy face so that Edward would know I'm still mad at him and that I'm in hell. It was so hard to stay mad at him, especially now when I really needed time with him, with anyone. Charlie is keeping me under house arrest until some catches Jacob, fat chance.

After Carlisle finished checking and examining my arm he started going on and on about how I should be more careful, and that I could get my cast removed. Once my pink decorated by Alice cast was off I felt like I had a little more freedom. Charlie might actually let me drive to school now, he has been driving me to school like I was in first grade, the first week he even walked me up to my class, and it was the most humiliating thing in my whole life. I told him to back off and drop me of a few meters away from the school parking lot so I could avoid all the staring.

I got in Charlie's car, I want to see if having the cast removed changed anything,'' Dad, can I please drive to school now? ''I was trying to look depressed so he could see how miserable it was making me.

''Well ok then but keep you cell phone with you at all times, I swear if you don't pick up, I swear I'll-''. YES, finally. ''Ok dad, and can I hang out with my friends, please? I'll carry pepper spray with me, 24/7 ''. I had a huge grin on my face. ''Now I said you could have your life back once we have caught him, ''.

''When will that be? The entire forks police force has been looking for three weeks. Look I won't go near the reservation and I'll always be with friends so he won't come near me, and he isn't even near forks according to his friends, so please. ''

''Ok then, but you better be home every day at seven o'clock. I'm serious Bells, if your home late I'll come find you, and ground you until-''. Arghh, why does he have to care so much, I get enough of that from Renee. She only calls four times a day since Charlie told her what happened, she's begging me to move back home, but I know it will only be worse there.

Finally when we arrived at home, I slumped onto my bed and picked up my phone. I was wondering if it was time to forgive Edward. I was dialling his number, but then I hesitated.

''Are you going to call me or not? '' He walked away from my window, i was trying to look annoyed but he could see I was trying to hide my smile, so he did his half crooked smile that I love at sat down next to me. ''I've missed you love, ''. He was dazzling me, within a split second I had my arms wrapped around him. ''I missed you too, sorry about slapping you, I didn't mean to hurt you''. He chuckled, ''I think you hurt yourself more than you did me, so were on good terms now?''

''Course we are ''. I said as I kissed him lightly in the lips. He was getting up now, he was ruining our moment. ''Where are you going? ''

I took his hand, then he unlatched my hand from his ice cold arm ''I'm going to have to find someone else to watch over your house tonight''I gazed into his eyes before he left; he smiled back and jumped out my windows. I sat there in the moment for a minute or so until I got back to reality. I paced to my school bag and pulled out my calculus books and started to do my homework, it was really easy. I was trying to distract myself from Edward; I had spent so much time away from him that it hurts to be apart from him now. Once I did all my homework and extra, I went online and emailed Renee. It had been months since I emailed her last.

Right then my night with hard cold skin came through my window, I was lying on my bed he lied down and fit his arm around me. I put my head on his chest, it felt like before, before Jake ruined everything, before Charlie turned into physco dad, before Edward left. He started humming a song to me, I shut my eyes for a second, engraving this memory into my mind.

I opened my eyes to find Edward holding me; he hadn't moved an inch since last night. He leaned in and kissed my forehead ''Love, I have to go Charlie is coming up. I'll come by and pick you up for school. ''I winced as he got out of bed and then he pounced out my window.

Charlie knocked on my door ''Hey Bells, I'm off now. I'll be at work 'til five, so I guess I'll see you then''. I used to love Mondays, because Charlie would go over to the Blacks to watch reruns of the games. Ever since he started his mission to see Jacob Black burn in hell, he and Billie haven't been the best of friends. Charlie shut my door and started mumbling something to him as he walked down stairs and out the door.

I picked out a dark navy blue long sleeved shirt and my tight jeans Alice gave me and tied my hair back. I washed my face and brushed my teeth and went down stairs. I picked up an apple from the fruit bowl to find Edward standing behind me ''Wow, you look lovely''. His jaw was wide open, I gently shut his jaw and kissed him ''So do you ''. He was wearing faded jeans, a grey shirt which you could see all his muscles through and his black raincoat. ''Take your apple with you; we don't want to be late. You go to the Volvo and I can go get your bag''I picked up my apple and walked over to his car, he got there the same time I did.

I got out of the Volvo only to see Lauren and Jessica staring and whispering I was staring back at them, suddenly Edward broke my concentration. ''What are they saying? ''.I looked up at Edward ''They are desperately trying to figure out why and how we got back together, they think I cheated on you''. Those bitches, they're too clueless to realize Edward doesn't want them. Another problem with Mondays is gym, my only lesson today without Edward. I knew Lauren would be giving me hard time, but I didn't care, what I cared about was baseball; I hated baseball more than any other gym class.

As I got out of fifth period, I was walking as slow as I could. Maybe I could just skip gym today. Edward had already went to his next class, so I was walking in my own thoughts until I ran into someone ''Oh I'm so sorry'' I said as I was picking this girls papers with her, I got a glimpse of her schedule she had gym at the same time as I do. ''It's ok, I'm Vanessa, I'm new here.''

''Hey I'm Bella, I think you are in my gym class''. We were walking to gym class, asking each other random questions about each other's lives, so far I found out she has a boyfriend called Thomas. He was twenty and he plays ice hockey at his college. I told her a few things about Edward, but when I looked up at her I saw into her eyes. They were liquid gold, she was extremely beautiful, and when we bumped into each other her skin was cool. Vampire.


End file.
